bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Chapter 2
Jack, Harold, and James watched as this being that referred to itself as Legion stepped down to the ground. It looked at them and each one of them saw it flash a face of someone they had lost. Harold saw Lydia, Jack saw his family, and James saw Isabella. Then it changed into a form it seemed to prefer and spoke, "I have risen. Not as One, but as Many. All shall look upon me and despair." Then, Legion just vanished. "Well, that was anticlimactic." James said. Harold was on the ground, and Jack could see he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "Understandable," Jack thought to himself, "He just had his brain and his regrets picked by a witch, then he saw his wife turned into something evil." James then said, "You guys know we have to find him right?" Jack replied, "Why?" To which James made a face and said, "Because it's evil, and knows what we treasure most. I don't know about you guys, but I felt him poking around in my head." Jack nodded and said, "We do have to find him. But don't think this means you're off the hook about explaining the rest of this to us James." Amelia laughed. She had grown quite close to Elizabeth. She had never become friends with someone so fast before. "So what is someone like you doing with someone like James?" Elizabeth thought, then said, "He saved me multiple times. I feel like he still has a good side. And I think I'm helping him find it." Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Amelia stood up to get it and found a handsome gentleman in a black hunter's outfit and a stylish Top Hat. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello Amelia, may I come in?" He took off his hat to reveal himself as Kade. Amelia looked suprised and said, "Kade! I thought you were dead." Kade entered the house and said, "It was Harold's idea. Now that bandits think I'm dead, I can infiltrate any group I need to." Amelia smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Kade nodded and sat down. Amelia was still slightly suspicious, so in their converstaions she slipped in things only Kade would know about, and he answered perfectly every time. After a while, he got up and bid them goodbye. He kneeled and kissed Amelia's hand, and she felt a weird tingling feeling in her hand after that. Kade went to do the same to Elizabeth, but she cringed and said, "No thanks." Kade narrowed his eyes, then left. After a while Amelia started to feel woozy. She drank some water and felt slightly better. Then the three men came back home. Jack ran to her and said, "Has anyone been here lately?" Amelia shook her head to clear it and said, "Only Kade. That is a brilliant idea by the way Harold. Making it look like Kade's dead so he could infiltrate bandits." Harold looked confused and said, "Kade is dead. Or at least, he was." Amelia looked confused. so Jack brought her up to speed, about the graveyard, the witches, the Moon Presence, and Legion. Amelia fell down, but James caught her before she hit the ground. Her veins looked black and her eyes had a green-ish color to them now. Jack asked, "What's wrong with her?" James replied, "This must be Legion's doing. Harold, make yourself useful and open the door to her bedroom. Jack, we'll carry her in." Just then, Eleanor came into the room and asked, "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Jack was busy, so James stooped down and said, "Listen child, Daddy's busy. So listen to Uncle James and go back to bed." Eleanor looked confused and said, "But I already have an uncle. Uncle Harold." James sighed and said, "You can have more than one uncle." Eleanor nodded and went back to bed. Sarina, Legion, and the Moon Presence watched from outside. The Moon Presence turned and said, "Well, good job all around everyone. We raised Legion and infected someone. There's only one little problem..." Sarina and Legion braced themselves as the Presence paused, "YOU INFECTED THE WRONG WOMAN!" It roared. Sarina kneeled and said, "Forgive me my lord, I had nothing to do with this!" And Legion raised an eyebrow and said said, "My lord, unlike this sniveling bitch, I have a plan. Because Sarina helped break Harold down, I shall now finish him off. After all, who else is there to get information on your enemy other than his best friend?" For anyone who was wondering, Legion can infect anyone he wants with what I call the Eldritch Virus just by touch. The virus causes weakness, fainting, night terrors, and finally insanity. Just a little plot hole filling for you. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts